


Chocolate for the day

by AraOru



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraOru/pseuds/AraOru
Summary: Idia want to give Malleus homemade chocolate, but it's seems some difficulties greets him on the way.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Idia Shroud
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Chocolate for the day

When Idia start dating Malleus, Malleus always give Idia things

It's nice, sure, the thing is, every time Malleus gives something, Idia feels… weird? being given things… he did not like that. 

It feels like Malleus is trying to make him feel indebted… even though he knows Malleus is not that kind of person.

Idia is also from a noble family! so he can probably get those things himself if he really needs them… Maybe.

Well, the point is, Idia feels guilty so he wants to give things to Malleus too.

What things can he possibly give him?

"....there's no way I'm handing him a new phone" Idia murmured, because not only Malleus dislikes technology, The phone will break under a week, so it's a waste

"Handing someone a new phone, brother?"

Idia flinched when Ortho talks, he did not realize that his brother is here

"No… It's just… I want to give something to someone who already has everything… so what can I give him?" 

"Do you want me to search for it?"

"Uh, yeah, sure"

"𝘚𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘨𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥, 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘴, 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥"

"Oh, that's actually a good idea" Idia hummed

"I'm glad I could help, brother!"

"But what food?"

"𝘚𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥"

"Wait, no, actually, I'll think of it myself" Idia stopped Ortho

"𝘚𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥, so what will you do, brother?"

"...hmm" Idia put his head on his hand

What food gifts that people usually give their loved ones?

The famous one…

Famous gifts….

For loved ones….

Foods….

Ah!

"That's right! Chocolate!" 

"Do you want me to search what is the best quality chocolate?"

"No, search for how to make homemade one"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" 

"𝘚𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 "

Idia smiled

He thinks he could do this

========

Oh no

to be honest, Idia is not a bad cook, Idia can cook the basics for survival. 

But gosh he did not understand

"What do you mean I can't just throw it in a pan and let it melt?!"

"It will taste bitter, brother!"

"Huh?! How is that possible?!"

He usually follows the steps, he swears, but honestly, he did not understand why to wastewater for that.

He is stubborn, so he did that, and that's when the chocolate burnt

"Ah…. I see now…."

"Hmph! I told you so" Ortho huffed

"Uh… yeah, let's try again" Idia sighed

When he finally did it right the second time and froze it, the chocolate keep melting easily and it's hard to pack

"...brother, will you consider asking others for help?"

Idia gasped

"How could I? Of course I won't!"

"I think it's easier than wasting chocolate"

"Hey! The second one could be eaten! It only melts faster…"

"do you want me to call Trey-san?"

Idia shook his head

"What do you mean? I don't need help" Idia grumbled

"But brother-"

"I'll succeed the third time, alright?"

Ortho sighed and let him be

========

He did not succeed in his third time

Nor the fourth, nor the fifth, and he is going crazy

"D- dorm leader, Malleus Draconia is searching for you" An ignihyde student pop up

"Ah, tell him to wait in my room, I'll be there" Idia huffed while taking his apron off

At this point, he might as well bake some chocolate cake.

Or cookies, great idea, he should note that down

"Idia" A voice greet him as he enters his room

"Malleus…" Idia greet back as he turns on his air conditioner

"Where were you?"

"Just in the kitchen… what is it? Do you need anything?"

"Do I need a reason to see my love?" Malleus smiled

Idia blushed at that then sit beside Malleus who is sitting in his bed

"I'm so tired" Idia murmured as he put his head on Malleus shoulder

"Is that so? Do you want to sleep? Am I disturbing you?"

"No, no, it's okay, just… hah… Nevermind…" Idia closed his eyes, still trying to plan how to make a perfect chocolate

"Is there something I could help with? Perhaps?"

"...it's okay, I'll find a way soon"

"Please do not hesitate to reach out to me if you need me" Malleus said quietly

Idia liked how they still respect each other's privacy, even though this is a simple thing like chocolate. the point is he is glad that Malleus trusted him

without his knowing, Idia fell asleep

==========

When he wakes up, he's in bed alone.

He sits up and saw the note that Malleus left, Idia read it and smiled

But Idia sighed when he remembers about making chocolate

"Guess I have to try again"

=========

Idia is desperate

He still can't make it 

He really needs professional guidance huh

in his desperate moments, he said something he never thought he would say

"...Ortho, please call Trey-shi" 

==========

Idia wash his face

"if I put frozen fruit in it, will it be okay? How about marshmallows? but it will melt and mix with the chocolate… is it a good thing? how did people do it" Idia murmured 

Idia splash his face with water once more

"...At this point, giving him phone seems like a nice idea" Idia sighed as he gets out of the bathroom

only to meet Trey

"Huh?! W- what are you doing here?? i- is there a dorm leader meeting?"

Trey seems confused

"You called me here, Ortho said you need help with chocolate"

ah… when he told Ortho to called Trey because he is desperate huh

"I- it's alright, I- I was just at my desperate moment, so you don't need to-"

"But I'm already here anyway, so it's fine, right?"

"..ah, I guess so" Idia murmured

So he guides Trey to the kitchen where he makes the chocolate, at least, when he cook or bake, he never makes a terrible mess

"I've been making chocolate but I'm not sure now…" Idia sighed

"Hm, then let's start, shall we?"

"yeah…"

=========

Idia got it

first, the chocolate is was not tempered  
second, he should make a variant filling

"T- thank you, Trey-shi" Idia bowed

"No, it's alright, it's a great escape from the chaos in Heartslabyul anyway" Trey smiled

"C- chaos?"

"Some first years think it's a good idea to search problem with Riddle"

"Huh… how bold…"

"I know, Riddle probably cut their head off at this point' Trey chuckled

Idia smiled awkwardly, he never really had problems with first years challenging him, so he really can't relate

"Then, I'll go, goodbye" Trey waved as he enters the mirror that leads outside

Idia groaned as he is getting ready to pack the chocolate, only to scream when he found Malleus on his dorm kitchen

"M- Malleus?! Wh-"

"So this is what you have been doing" Malleus hummed

idia calm himself down before he can be sure he won't whisper when his voice is out

"What are you doing here? You surprise me, you know…" Idia step closer to Malleus

"Is this chocolate?"

"You avoided my question"

"And you don't answer mine"

Idia stare at Malleus incredulously

Malleus sighed

"You're not in your room when I checked, then I saw you making something with Clover, so I waited"

"Oh, yes, that's chocolate"

"...I see" 

Idia did not know why, but the temperature in the room literally dropped a few celsius

"..I make that for you, but I don't really understand how to, so I called Trey-shi for help" 

Malleus looked at Idia surprised 

"...this is for me?"

"Yeah…"

Malleus tilt his head

"Is there any special occasion?" 

"No…"

"Idia…" 

"It's just… you always give me gifts…. It's making me feel…"

"Feel?"

"It's like you think that the only way that you can keep this relationship is by giving me gifts… It makes me feel indebted, you know…" 

"So that is how you feel" Malleus hummed

"Y- you're not upset that I complained?"

"No, humans are unique like that after all… I thought that humans will feel loved if they got many gifts"

"...You can't just generalize all humans like that…"

"I know, I am still trying to understand, so you saying how you feel helps me" Malleus smiled

Idia blushed then push the chocolate he has made to Malleus

"F- for you"

"Thank you, you have my gratitude" 

"Y- yeah…" 

"Then, would you like to eat this with me?" Malleus smiled softly

Idia smiled back

"let's go to my room, then"

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha, I don't know why I wrote this instead of that Leona x Rook fic that I promised. (I'm sorry, seriously)
> 
> I think because of the newest episode of chapter 5, I need some times to adapt with the new information of Rook (which caught me off guard but I guess I shouldn't be surprised with how much he loves beauty)
> 
> Anyway, I don't think I could write about Rook in the meantime. So yeah... The fic won't be published soon.
> 
> (I still stan Rook, do not misinterpret my words)
> 
> I apologize for grammar or spelling mistakes, I will try to fix it if I notice some. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a great day!


End file.
